In an office setting, a common situation arises in which papers or documents must be retained and/or sorted. For example, it might be required to create ten different booklets with each booklet having twenty sequentially numbered pages. If the twenty pages are printed one at a time in batches of ten (one for each booklet), then they will have to be sorted with one page being allotted to each booklet.
A multi-section retaining/sorting/browsing apparatus is often used for this purpose and includes a plurality of dividers which define object-retaining sections therebetween into which the pages can be placed sequentially. That is, first the page numbered 1 is placed in each section, then the page numbered 2 is placed behind page number 1 in each section, and so on until ten complete booklets are created. When placing a page in each section, the dividers may be flipped to expose that section and after the page is placed in that section, a divider may be flipped to expose an adjacent section. The sorting process continues in this manner by flipping the dividers and inserting pages into each exposed section. Alternatively, sorting can be done in reverse, starting with the last page. Using this technique, flipping of the dividers may be avoided.
Such multi-section retaining/sorting/browsing apparatus are also used to hold file folders to enable papers to be stored and/or sorted into the file folders. In this case, a file folder can be retained in each section and opened one at a time by flipping the dividers (without removing the file folder) and one or more pages or documents may be placed into each file folder as it is opened.
The same apparatus also enables browsing through the file folders retained in the apparatus. For example, by flipping the dividers to expose the file folders in each section, it is possible to view the contents of each file folder without removing the file folders from the apparatus. By placing the file folders in the sections defined by the apparatus, it is not required to remove the file folders to open each one but rather, the file folders can be continually retained in the sections in the apparatus and by flipping the dividers, each file folder can be opened and browsing of the contents thereof is possible.
A problem with the conventional multi-section retaining/sorting/browsing apparatus of this type is that not all of the known devices allow for a file folder in a particular section to be opened without requiring the exertion of pressure to keep the dividers in place and that section exposed.
A multi-section retaining/sorting/browsing apparatus is often also used to display small objects for sale, wherein it is desired to ease the purchaser's ability to browse through the objects. In particular in the sale of multi-media objects, such as CDs, DVDs, records and computer software, it is desirable to enable a purchaser to relatively easily and quickly flip through the objects to see whether any are of interest for possible purchase. To this end, by providing a retaining/sorting/browsing apparatus including a plurality of dividers which define object-retaining sections therebetween into which the multi-media objects are placed, the purchaser can easily flip the dividers, or the objects depending on which is larger, forward or backward to view the objects in each section. If the objects are larger and thus flipped, then the dividers are flipped upon flipping of the objects.
Unfortunately, retaining/sorting/browsing devices are not always designed so that easy flipping is provided in combination with the ability to allow the user or purchaser to expose an object or objects in one or more of the object-retaining sections without exerting pressure to keep the dividers in position so that the desired section is exposed.